


Sherlock and his outdoor survival skills

by raspberrymoriarty



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Fluff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1, M/M, off character, the camping au you didn't know you needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymoriarty/pseuds/raspberrymoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moriartysgrimmfairytales asked very nicely so here it goes (;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and his outdoor survival skills

„How are you doing, darling?”, Jim shouting over the small grass space they had settled on. The Irish man was sitting on a rock, his feet tangling in the crystal clear water and watching a certain detective messing with poles.   
He had offered his help but Sherlock had just snorted and exclaimed he could easily set up the tent on his very own. Jim had then gone off searching for logs with which they could make a fire. This had been 2 hours ago. When he had returned, Sherlock had still seemed eager but by now he looked like a wet poodle sitting between fabric and poles. His hair was unruly and he showed a very pretty pout.   
“I think, I must request assistance”, he muttered defeated und very hurt in his pride.   
Jim couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes. It had been a matter of time and Sherlock had lasted quite long. That stubborn idiot.  
“Have you ever actually build a tent?”, he asked fondly, approaching his boyfriend barefoot.   
Sherlock huffed and look down. “Theoretically…”  
“Oh love”, Jim laughed and bent down to kiss Sherlock on his pink cheek. His heart was overflowing with adoration for the detective. Being so cute should be crime. But then again, what would it matter?  
“I’ll help you.”  
“You better, it’s dark and I’m starving.”   
Ah, back to his usual snappy self.   
“You know what”, Jim nodded seriously, “You’re right. I’ll better make fire first and cook something.”   
Sherlock shuffled uncomfortable, knowing Jim had trapped him. “Alright, you won”, he murmured and crossed his arms before him. “I’m sorry.”   
“What was that?”, Jim grinned, retrieving everything from the pile Sherlock created.  
“You heard me.”  
“Indeed. Come here now, curly.” Sherlock stood up on that, giving Jim a hand.   
The tent was up ten minutes later. Sherlock lit up the fire to rebuild his ego (“I’M the chemist!”) while Jim got the food.   
They set down, each a can of soup in hand and Jim sliding closer to Sherlock as it grew colder. Sherlock was always much warmer than he himself.   
When the fire lost it on shining, Jim began to shiver. The stars came out and he nuzzled against Sherlock’s shoulder who didn’t seem to get cold at all.   
While he talked about Andromeda and her mythological backstory, he suddenly felt a blanket around his shoulders. Surprised he turned to Sherlock who smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. “Go on, tell me about Amella”, he whispered. Jim smiled contently, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Sherlock’s. “It’s Andromeda”, he responded softly. It didn’t really matter. Nothing really mattered because he loved this bloody detective so much.   
“You should definitely learn how to set up a tent because we’ll do this more often”, Jim purred and Sherlock laughed in his low baritone, sliding a hand around Jim’s waist und pressing him against him.


End file.
